Nirvana: The Untouchable Five: Phase 1
by Morigal2
Summary: The same goes in the bush: Demigods are by far the most dangerous beings to walk the face of the planet, even though the gods don't want to admit it. Five neglected teenagers decide to take matters into their own hands when another item goes missing from Olympus. They were called The Untouchable Five, and are the most deadly demigods in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rabbit Heart Series: ****Nirvana**

And in the spring I shed my skin  
>And it blows away with the changing wind<br>The waters turn from blue to red  
>As towards the sky I offer it<p>

This is a gift, it comes with a price  
>Who is the lamb and who is the knife?<br>Midas is king and he holds me so tight  
>and turns me to gold in the sunlight<p>

~Florence + the Machine~

Prologue:

The Forgotten ones, they say, are the lost children of the gods. They are neglected, tortured, and hidden away from society by the mist. Some children of the gods don't see it that way, and believe that their parents care for the very much, but how. What of Bellophontes, the son of Poseidon, punished and turned into a harlot, and what of Helen, the daughter of Zeus, losing the love of her life, and causing a war that crippled the earth. Over the years, the forgotten ones speak of the prophecy of rebirth, the warrior to slay, the girl of fortune to save the day, the coming of a new beginning when all demigods will unite again. It sounds glorious doesn't it, but some of them do not wish to see this come to pass, and are willing to die for their selfish dream to live.

He was fourteen when the Nazis came for him, his sister, Hanna, and his brother, Joshua. Their mother, Josephine, went missing in a nearby village in Italy along with thousands of other Jewish families; they could only assume that she was dead. She tried to send them to protect them, but it was too late, and now they had to stay in another village, St. Joan, the Nazis will soon invade. They stayed there for a year, suffered through the cruel winters, and the treatment of the Germans as they watched innocent children, and elders slowly die from starvation. The Germans came at winters worse, dragged the broken family through the streets with the rest of Jews, and towards the trenches. Michael cursed under his breath, Joshua had a gun with him, he was going to get them all killed,

"Brother, why", he whispered harshly as his teeth chattered in the brutal cold; trying to hide his voice within the crowd.

Joshua smiled at him, that was the last time he'd ever see his brother smile, his sea green eyes lit up, through his brown locks,

"My dear little brother, sometimes it's best to fight than to die like cattle, you and my sister are all I have left, and our mother would want me to watch you both. This may save your lives", he replied with a hint of secrecy.

Hanna's hazel eyes wide-eyed as her strawberry blond hair whipped through the wind, "Joshua, Michael is right, you do this everyone will die", she chattered out through her teeth.

Joshua closed his eyes, suddenly the smell of the fresh ocean whipped on their faces. Every demigod in the crowd felt it, but the Germans had already raised their weapons,

"Eric, es ist die Götter, die Juden nun töten", one of them shouted.

The Germans lifted their guns and began to fire; Michael tried to get on the ground but was shot in his back. He fell hard, slamming his cheek against the blistering cold snow,

"HANNA, JOSHUA, HELP", he shouts, but the dead continued to cover his body.

He struggled to move out of the pile, as his whole body stung with pain, but reached for the foul stench of air through the human crack. Through the crack he saw his brother shooting down as many German as possible, wait not shooting, slaying with a spear. Hanna had a wound in the gut, she was covered in blood, but she was able as many as the survivors out of the trenches,

"Take my hand", she screamed as she pulled a younger man out with a child under his arm.

Joshua held back the whole army, and Michael watched in sheer amazement. Suddenly the ground began to shake, an earthquake, and Michael able to get out of the pile with an elderly woman. As she ran with rest of the survivors to an abandoned house, Michael ran to his siblings,

"HANNA, JOSHUA, IT'S AN EARTH—", he stopped running instantly as time around him slowed.

Joshua at him with tearful faces,

"I'm sorry, sister, I'm sorry, brother, I had to", Joshua cried out, and he turned to the mysterious figure next to him, "The Deal was to get them out, sir", he begs.

The figure looked down, "Boy, it doesn't work that way, you have to sweeten the deal", he slurred.

Joshua looked at him and then to his sister and brother, "My place is here, helping my people, the Uprising has finally begun, sir, and I'm willing to die", he replied.

The man grew restless, "Hmph, your pride is blinding you, but I am sympathetic to your aim. Boy, this won't end well for you, but I will do what I must", he stated.

Hanna turned to see a tank, and more German soldiers, "WAIT, IT'S A TRAP, JOSHUA, WHY WOULD YOU", she screams.

"YOU SAID, WE'LL STAY TOGETHER, THAT WAS OUR PROMISE!" Michael shouted

The figure smiled, "_Close those eyes, and be whisked to freedom, but you must go through hell first_"; he told them in a different language that Michael could understand instantly.

Before Joshua could get to his sister and brother, a bright light formed, then a flash. His words, "I'm sorry", his sibling's teary eyes, his fiancé, their future and his mother; Hell came fast than anticipated,

_Father, help us_

**_So what do you all think, please review, and next chapter will be up soon. Yay, so this is my first and new fanfic, and don't pee yourselves; This is just the beginning of Michael's story_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Buckets and Clippers

"_The lives of most demigods aren't normal; it's full of heartache, grief, trauma, death, and tragedy. We are little play things that the gods love to play with, especially Aphrodite, silly little cow, she enjoys creating tragic love stories. The gods enjoy sleeping with our parents and leaving them to raise us and not pay child support. I didn't believe in the gods, until I met my father on that cold day in the camps, and I thought he saved my life, but I was wrong. When I got out of the godforsaken hellhole, I blacked out instantly, and found myself in city of thousands of towers. The population called it the Big Apple, but I didn't see an apple. I was found by some campers and they brought me here to this camp. I found out later that I was in the wrong century and that I would never see my family ever again. I thought my life was over until I met those four, my best friends, my family, and after that everything changed"._

"Go on demigods, run faster, the faster you go, the faster you eat", the middle-aged satyr shouted. Michael is running next to Karl, his friend _for all intents and purposes,_ who keeps tripping over himself. Michael constantly pulls him up which slows him down as usual. Eventually the Coach Aegean aka "Barge" notices.

"Ay, you two, what are you a couple, my mummy is in a wheel chair, she could

run faster than you, If these guys are going pass you, I am going to cut your body in half with the edge of a drachma", he shouts with sarcasm," WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT SAYERS?"

A teenaged black kid began to chuckle, he had dark hazel eyes, and wore thick glasses. He

wore the typical Camp half blood shirt with his jersey school shorts; he looked decent, other

than that left twitch in his eye whenever he got confused or stared into place.

"Nothing, Coach, I just thought that she'd roll faster than them_", _he asks in an innocent voice.

The satyr's face turned bright red with anger, "Sayers, tonight crowbar to the legs and head, COMA", he shouts.

"Ohhh DARN,I'm so freaking scared_", _Sayers states sarcastically.

There were some snickers and eventually everyone joined, even Michael laughs a little.

"Stop it or I'll set you all on fire, NOW WHO ELSE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY, SAY IT

NOW OR FOREVER SHUT YOUR MOUTHS", the coach screams.

Karl raises his hand in fear; his bright ginger hair covers his unique topaz colored eyes.

"WHAT IS IT _KARL", _the coach shouts.

"Um, how is Mrs. Yvette, I heard strange laughter and growls coming from your cabin early

this morning", he asks with a shy voice.

Everyone busts out in uncontrollable laughter, while other's faces distort.

"Goat and nymph screwing, yuck, how does that even work", Amber yells in disgust.

Sayers grins "It's more like a bah, uh, bah, uh, and bah", he replies then another round of

laughter flies in.

Karl didn't seem to understand what was wrong with his comment, he's often mistaken. Mr. Barge on the other hand had this to say, "Michael, Karl, and Sayers that is your second strike, one more strike and I'm gonna kick you from Long butt island to freaking Peru. NOW THIS GOES TO EVERYONE KEEPS YOUR MOUTH'S SHUT YOU KIDS OF MOTHER LOVER'S OR ILL…..WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT KARL?" the coach shouts in raw anger.

"Ha, it's funny because we are mother's lover's children", Karl laughs uncontrollably.

Everyone else keeps their mouths shut in fear. Michael sometimes likes the coach, but there

are times when he'd anger him, at least he's not like the god of wine. Mr. D would constantly call him Michael Jackson, Michelle, Michael Vicks, and always tell him about the new seniors program for seventy year olds.

"Karl, Sayers, Michael, BUCKETS AND CLIPPERS, SISSY BOYS", the coach shouts

The trio groan, "No, I don't wanna, there spiders in there", Karl screams in terror

"ZIP IT AND SECURE IT, NOW HIKE", the coach screams.

The trio walks into the infamous shed that's been there since gods know when. The paint use to be blue but now it looked faded and vulgar. The shelves are hanging sideways due to lost screws; there are some broken old jars, and cobwebs all over the place. A large black tarantula skitters across the floor with its pincers snapping. If an Athena kid stood in there, they would die of hyperventilation.

Karl groans as he tries to cover his head from the cobwebs, "Gah, I hate this place, I feel like a hobo" he remarks.

Sayers walks over to the corner of the room and grabbed the buckets and clippers, "Well, let's not keep the dryads waiting on us, you never know, we might meet your number one lady, Michael", he whispers.

Michael pretends to laugh, "Shut up, Sayers", he replies as he grabs the bucket from Sayers hands.

The first few hours of berry picking was difficult, the dryads kept running away from them, and Karl took a beating from a satyr for being "frisky" with his wife. Michael made a mistake to kick one of them in the face, and she attacked him with her leaves. Sayers had no issue; he kept it real like _Snoop dog_, and let the dryads come to him. He had about a hundred and fifty blackberries, and seventy apples, Michael was lucky to get ten crushed black berries and an apple core, and like always Karl had none at all,

"I hate those things, they are a bunch Tom Noddies", Karl shouts at the woods, but it only earns him an apple in the face.

"There's your apple, idiot", a dryad shouts back with humor.

Michael and Sayers help Karl to his feet, "Come on, man stay cool, let's get changed and eat", Sayers states calmly.

Meanwhile

A young girl stares out the window of a car as she fiddles with her nails and fingers. She doesn't understand how it happened or why she's in the car, but she keeps going through her thoughts and memories of what the past week. She wasn't crazy, or at least she thinks she's not crazy. She recalled the day when she was sent to the school for juvenile delinquents. She went to the hospital with her aunt for a checkup and to diagnose her symptoms of possible ADD, and schizophrenia. Dr. Phorcys told her aunt not to worry and he took the girl to the room. He asked her if she was familiar with the pill and explained to her why she needed to take them. When she refused, something happened that turned her skin to a blanket of cold sweat. She saw Dr. Phorcys turn into this horrible monster; how could a sweet old family doctor turn into a monster. She had to do something, anything. She grabbed a needle from his drawer, stabbed in his neck with good measure, and tried to escape. The Nurses immediately stopped her, and she was taken to an asylum for Juveniles. She was ten when she arrived and remained there for three years. Two days ago, a miracle happen; a group of man-eating birds attacked the school and one of the nurses, Mrs. Trentov saw the whole thing. She was saved by the girl and was told what was really going on in the world. Ariadne Moon is not crazy.

"Ariadne", Mrs. Trentov states in a small voice.

She snaps out of her phase. It's been raining like this for two weeks now and there was severe flooding on some of the highways. She is still in her dirt-covered and bloody school uniform for St. Joan of Arc school for troubled young women. They have been driving on the lonely road since the school blew up two days before. The teacher told her that she knew where to take her to be safe, so they drove from Rhode Island to New York City. Ariadne wasn't complaining though, she's busy making her cherry bomb. She realizes that the teacher is speaking to her.

"Yes, Mrs. Trentov", she whispers

"We are here; Silenus will take you to the camp. Don't worry you'll be safer here",She explains

"Don't worry; I knew something was off with Mr. Scott. Thanks for bringing me here safely, Mrs. Trentov", she states as she gets out of the car and walks towards the satyr. She doesn't the sad expression on her teacher's face or the words she muttered to herself, _poor little girl._

The man who was Silenus had plump nose, a round body, and goat legs. His eyes were bloodshot, and he didn't look like the children type. He eyed her up and down with his glassy brown eyes, and upturned his face,

"Ariadne Moon, I regret the events that took place at your school, but at this camp there are rules and you will be obedient and straightforward", he stated and walked towards the camp gates

"Great, another asylum", she mutters as she limps her way to the gate.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note

**Hey everyone, so I updated, sorry about the wait though, we had to do a paper for literature, and it's not so fun. We also had to do some poems for Creative writing as well, but because I missed my monthly update for the story, I'm going to update today, and at the end of the month. Oh yeah, and please review, I'd like to see what everyone thinks of the story so far. Good bye, enjoy the update, and see you all in four weeks.**

Chapter 2: Everything but the girl

The Three walk out of the woods towards the cabin/apartment complex, so they could wash up before they ate, but they saw a large crowd in front of the Big house. Michael walks over to one of his friends, Aaralynn; she had blonde hair with bright violet streaks, light amethyst eyes with flecks of blue, a bright vibrant face with acne. She's pretty, but Michael never thought of her that way, she's simply a friend, and a really good friend. He feels his cheeks turning red when she looks at him. She found Michael with her friend, Sayers, and they brought him to Camp half blood.

"Lynn, what's going on?" he asks as he stares at the crowd. Everyone is talking at once; it's difficult for him to hear Aaralynn.

"Silenus Jr. brought this kid to camp, and apparently she's been through hell", she replies

"Okay, I get it, and…" he asks

"Yeah, but she's thirteen, she should be claimed by now", she asks

Michael feels pain in his gut, and begins to feel nauseous. She has to be a daughter of one of the big three if it draws a crowd,

"So, is she a kid of one the big three", he asks

Aaralynn chuckles as she stared at his face, "Nah, I doubt it, if so you probably have a new bunk mate", she replies

"ALRIGHT KIDS, ALRIGHT BACK UP, GIVE THE HOUSE SOME SPACE, GO", the coach shouts.

Everyone groans and goes back to their cabins, "Don't worry, Mike, we'll meet her tonight, besides, she's quite the stargazer", a boy called Yerik states.

Ariadne watches him dress the wounds, while she tastes the nectar of the gods that strangely enough tastes like Tiramisu. The blond guy standing over her has baby blue or sky blue eyes and a tan skin as if he is one of those stupid jockey boys you see from high school. He gives off a hint of creepiness, as if you wouldn't want to bump in to him in an abandoned alley. He looks up to see her, "So, Ninja, what school got zapp-Whoa, nice eye color, very galactic" the jock comments.

"Thanks, Bro…Yerik, right", she asks curiously.

He grins, but before he can answer a man came in, "You, have you took care of that Kevin kid", he shouts.

The boy rolls his eyes, "His name is Carl, and he just left, Mr. D, I healed Kitsune's wound, she should be fine" she hopes he is joking.

Mr. D walks over and stares at her, his eyes are a dark violet like Elizabeth Taylor, he looks like he recognizes her but she can't recognize him. Chiron rolls on over in a wheel chair, and smiles at the new girl "Well, what's your name", he asks

She wince in pain as I sat up, that bite she receive from the sea demon still stung, "Ariadne Moon, but everyone calls me Sage", She replies sympathetically.

Mr. D face shows a smirk as if her name was a coincidence or something, but she couldn't blame him, anyone with a black eye could make anyone smirk. He stared into her eyes,

"Arianne, so you are the one who caused all that mess", he states.

She looks at him at him sarcastically, "It's Ariadne…eh never mind, bro", she replies

"Did she just call me, bro", Dionysus muttered under his breath.

"Cool, by the way, your right it is Yerik, this gentlemen is Dionysus, god of wine and

Festivals, and that is Chiron" he must been joking.

_Why was a god down here, dealing with highly ADHD"ish" children, that's just stupid, she thought? She, spoke for all demigods, they are insane creatures of the gods. They can't sit down for a minute, or read a book without getting confused or frustrated. In some cases demigods can get so excited that they can cause a natural disaster, and that is a billion dollars in damage. She heard a rumor that a kid in California caused the San Francisco earthquake of 1906, because he got a sugar rush from plums. _

"Really…you deal with ADHD kids, how come your not on Olympus drinking Cosmopolitans, fruit wine and Bloody Mary's, and you need to be careful using "Mr. D", I thought it stood for something completely different, Bro. Or I can always call you Mr. Awesome McAwesome", she chuckles as she cocked her head to the side, only to see a hint of fire in his eyes. It reminded her of that time she and her brother caused an incident in the old salt mine in Romania, and they pissed their uncle off.

"You watch yourself, Allison. Yerik, take her to the unclaimed cabin. Oh and kid, don't call me that….ever", he orders.

Yerik nods trying not to laugh, "Yes, Mr. D" he replies cautiously.

Mr. D looks down at her, his face expresses irritation, but is that small touch of humor she sees, "Until we meet again, Adrianna, don't test me again" he adds and disappears with a flash of purple. The room smells of low hanging grapes in the sun and more grapes.

"Awesome McAwesome, didn't have wine for a while huh," she asks as she inhaled the scent.

He looks at her and grins, "Well, you got lucky! The last time a newcomer did that, well he's on Olympus in the aquarium. Yeah, Mr. D is like that, he hates demigods. Well, let's get you some clothing and I'll show you to our new, improved apartment complex, we need a pretty face like yours in there, hmm" he remarks lavishly.

Any girl was in a field, would be lying in the grass, squirming and giggling with dark delight. Right now she felt as though she was in a little corner in a room and couldn't get out. She blasts back to reality and look up to Yerik,

"Sure, Bro", she replies, her cheeks are red, she can feel them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, so it's the end of the month and poof, here we are. Enjoy. If you all want some more demigods and dramatic downfalls, then read my new series about a girl named Naddie. Tomorrow, I'm watching the Hunger Games, and I'm excited, and it's only fair that you all get chapter four. Don't forget to review and Enjoy ^^ **

In Cabin 3, it is lonely, Percy Jackson went to Montauk with his girlfriend, Annabeth, and he hasn't seen Tyson in like…forever. Michael stared at some pictures of his brothers and himself at Long Island beach last summer, he was fascinated by the new Burger place called Sam's Fives of Burgers and Fries, and Percy had to stop him from the new forming addiction. Sally treated him like a son, and Percy treated him like a brother, but he wasn't sure about their offer of giving him a room in their apartment over the summer. He still had to think about it. He rested in his room on his bed, it's been a year at this camp, and Poseidon hadn't given him any information about his original siblings' whereabouts. His father told him the last time they talked not to look up any information about the war or his village. He felt like breaking that rule, but he knew that the moment he found out about what happened he'll change and won't be the same ever again.

It's been a hectic day, Karl, dryads, and an unknown girl shows up out of nowhere. He knew something fishy was going on and somehow this girl he had never met in his life had something to do with it. He had his mother's instincts; he needed to know who this girl was. After staying in his room for twenty minutes thinking, he left to go to the game room in their cabin.

As he walks downstairs he bumps into Bridgette, "Agh, Bridge, you didn't steal anything from did you", he immediately asks. He then begs that she doesn't answer.

"Teehee, Nope, No Sir", she snickers and runs towards the Game room

Bridgette is new, and she is full of mischief. She had soft brown skin, always wore a devious smile, and has bright creamy brown eyes. Michael admits that she's pretty, but he's noticing that most of his things have been disappearing including some video games. He finally decided to get a voice controlled locker to hide Halo, Call to Duty, and Dead or Alive 3 inside of it, but he was severely missing his Ninja Gaiden, a game Percy taught him how to play.

Once he walks in, he sees his friends hanging out at the Pole table, and decides to join them.

At that Moment…

Sage walks with Yerik as he shows her around the camp. There are all sorts of messed up things; "it's bad enough that I'm lying to people about my real name, but now this", she thought to herself. Most the things she's seen already were impossible, like flying horses, flying chariots, drunk satyrs, centaurs with blond hair, nerides, daenads, and rainbow sea horses (hippocampi). The demigods of the camp seem perfectly normal until she starts to talk to them. One guy, a son of Ares, started to make fun of her, but couldn't control the twitch in his right arm. Yerik finally ends the tour in front of a massive cabin,

"Well, here we are the Allan Parson project er the Cabin for Newbies", he states. The way he says newbies scares Sage a little bit, but she carried the same brave face as before.

She stares at the cabin, breathlessly; it was the most awesome cabin ever. The cabin is made of fine-cut wood with architectural design; however it looks as though it can hold a lot of people. As they walk towards the door she stares at the pathway, it was made of pebbles, pearls, and shells which shine in the sunset, the garden held glowing flowers, and all sorts of fruit. The widows were huge, but they hold some privacy for the residents. The cabin stood out as if it was meant to be different than the other cabins,

"Whoa", she whispers in shock. She begins to hyperventilate, and it had nothing to do with the cabin. Newbies = unclaimed demigods, mom + bum father, who she's never met in her life = her, therefore she = newbie, but newbie – daddyo= SCREWED… "Damn", she muttered.

Yerik starts to laugh at her initial response,

"The cabins 10 through 14 are currently being renovated. Annabeth is a big time architect now; so the Olympians allowed her to renovate some cabins and give it a modern taste. While she's renovating with her team, we made this huge cabin for campers who are waiting for their cabins to be finished. After that, this cabin will just be an activities center for demigods,"

She stood there motionless as they both step inside, "So, you mean I-I live here" she whispers.

"Yes", Yerik shouts gleefully. "It's great isn't it".

Sage looks at him and then towards the sky, after what she did and the destruction caused…would he ever claim her. She then notices that she didn't reply,

"mmhmm, great", she replies, as she manages a smile.

Yerik notices all too early, "You know, you're very quiet. It's kind of hard for us to figure you out", he points out.

"Do you guys have to figure me out", she replies.

Yerik notices the rebelliousness of the thirteen year old, and he could see it hidden under a mask that no one can see.

The inside of the cabin is superb; the wide windows bring in the sunset within the cabin. There are all sorts of sofas of blue, black, pink, crimson, and lavender and comfy chairs near the fire place. Some grape vines decorates the banisters as the smell of fresh grapes fills the summer air. The room, itself, has to be the size of a large chemist room, or basket ball court. The curtains change simultaneously to suit the summer mood, and there are hardly any blinds. The floor is wood with the smell of pine trees, and maple. Everything in the room is a part of the cultural teen pop culture, just the thing for a demigod.

Yerik looks at her with a devious smile, "Well, this is the room for studying, and homework. If you want I'll show you the gaming room and the pool," he offers.

She nods, nearly running right past him to the gaming room; she scoffs with eagerness as she explores the game room. The gaming room is filling with LCD flat screen TVs like huge flat screen TVs, and there are Xbox 360 elites and Playstations attached to every one of them. Most of the kids are playing Halo, Gears of War, and Call to duty, but she isn't sure which one it was, but she figures it's the world at war chapter. The room had computers as well; it caught her off guard though, they couldn't use them it would be a signal for monsters,

"You have computers, it must be a bitch when monsters attack at night", she wonders out loud.

Yerik grins, "My friend, Sayers, figures out a way to make the computers untraceable to monsters, matter-of-fact, Sayers", he shouts.

Sayers walks over from his video game towards Yerik and Sage, «Hello », he greets them with enthusiasm and shakes Sage's hand.

"Hello, is this the new kid from that accident, Yerik" he asks him curiously.

Yerik nods cautiously "Sage, this is Sayers, he helped with the cabin" he explains.

"Yeah, I _helped a lot_ with this cabin, do you have any idea how long the gaming room took, the technology sequences, circuit breakers, and the signals for each TV in this room took two months alone. Then, I had to make an untraceable element from periodic table to use to reboot the computer and TV's system. I could have been figuring out a way to create an IPod with an 80 GB memory, so I wouldn't have to spend two hundred and eighteen dollars on the classic, but NO!" he rants

Sage has no idea what he's talking about, and she was heard circuit breaker and something about creating an iPod,

"Oh, okay", I remark as she smiled and nodded.

Yerik rolls his eyes, "_Alrighty then, crazy, you scared her_" he mutters in Greek.

Sayers laughs at him, "_Well I'm simply making a point of authority, because I did the most of the work, obviously_". He responds in Greek.

The two start to have an argument in Greek, and she catch a couple vulgar words, and "yo mamas" in it as well. She turns to see an annoyed boy with dyed blonde hair with red streaks, who looks like one of those bad boy guys at high school, roll his eyes at the two bickering demigods. He is tall (probably about six feet), and he is well-built too. He wears a blood red shirt with a picture of a skull and a leather black jacket. His jeans are black as well, but are decorated with silver chains; he also wears gothic styled boots. He walks over, pulls the two apart and tosses them like ragdolls across the room. Everyone hears a large bang from the impact of those two, and she knew it hurt,

"Whoooop, go Okan", a girl shouts.

"Damn it, Okan, seriously", Sayers shouts in anger as he is ready to attack.

Okan grins, and walks back over to the pole table, "Bloody hell, I'm just trying to keep the peace', he states earnestly in a thick Irish accent.

A Hispanic teenager with thick curly brunette hair, and midnight blue eyes starts to laugh at him, "Oh so now you think you're a peace-maker. What about the last capture the flag game, amigo, no muy bien, Adimaro, no muy bien, no me gusta", he remarks.

Okan smirks after he hit the last ball into the pocket, "Madison Brickand, you lost again, ten to one", he responds completely ignoring him.

"Fine, Adimaro, best of siete", Madison shouts in frustration.

Sage looks around feeling out of place, as she watches Sayers and Yerik arguing again. She catches Michael, his face got her the most, light brown hair, blue and green eyes, fair skin, and he looks sad. He looks up and gave her a sympathetic smile and nod, but turns away and sat on the sofa by himself. Suddenly, someone taps her shoulder, and she turns to see another teenage boy with auburn hair and green eyes,

"Come on, these guys have way too much testosterone, let me show you to our rooms, hmm", he recommends.

She follows him out the door, down the pathway, and grabs some grapes from the grape vine on railings,

"What's your name", she asks curiously

He turns around and smiles, "I'm Iren Lennor, and Irish, you", he sounds very feminine, but he is very caring.

"I'm Sage, and Hispanic-African", she replies humorously.

She could tell she grabbed his attention, "Cool, so you're from Africa, which country", he asks in awe.

"Well, No, I was born and raised in Barcelona, Spain, but my parents er aunt brought me to the United States and I lived in California. After she died, her family took care of me and lived here ever since. I travel to Russia, Spain, France, and England for the holidays, but I want to live in Japan with my brother", she replies. "_Well that was a complete lie", she thought to herself._

They stop in front of the massive doors, and they open automatically. A jet black tram appears in front of them. She shrugs as the vehicle doors opened, and they walk in. She stares outside the wide windows and see miniature cabins along the pathways. The vehicle floats over a river and stops in front of a cabin,

"Brilliant, the cabins are beautiful", she whispers in astonishment as they board the cable car with some other demigods.

She sees an Arabic girl steal a wallet from another girl's purse, when she sees her; she smiles and motions for me to be quiet. She grins and didn't question what she saw,

"That's Bridgette, she likes taking things if you catch my drift", Iren whispers.

The vehicle stops in front of a yellow, red, and blue Mediterranean house that faces the ocean, and Bridgette, Iren, and Sage get off. Sage looks around the area, in the front of the house the grass is freshly cut, and glowing flowers decorate the whole cabin. The pathway is decorated with pearls, and shells. In the backyard, there is white beach sand, and beach grass at the foot of the stairs. The back of the house looks as though it's created by pure glass. It takes a more modern look, especially with the cabana, and brick fire pit in the back porch. The balcony was the best, because it is so close to the ocean,

"Welcome to the Plastic Beach cabin", Iren shouts with glee.

"What is with you demigods and your classy living; I need to meet this Annabeth", Sage remarks.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay, Aaralynn Sovann is here ", Iren shouts and ran inside.

Bridgette smiles at her, "Come on, I'll show you your room", she states as they walk inside.

The inside of the house has a hidden dark "romance" vibe, but it is beautiful. The walls are blue decorated with plants, pearls, and some fruits that she has never seen before. There is an open roofed part of the house, which has a pond which contains aquatic life with a waterfall in the middle of the room, there is also Japanese bridge going over it, and trees in the room as well. The banisters are pure glass, and the motion-detecting light system was perfect,

Some song booms on the speakers, _The State We're In by the Chemical Brothers,_ as Aaralynn dances her way down stairs, "Hallo, Leute", she greets in German.

Sage smiles and shake her hand," Hallo, ich bin Sage, nett zu mir Sie", she states.

Aaralynn is suprised," Wow, Sie gut Deutsch sprechen, ich bin Aaralynn Sovann, Willkommen zu Camp Half-Blood" she replies with a smile

Iren put his hand on his chest, "Wow, I didn't know you could speak German", he remarks happily.

Sage stares at him, _I didn't know I could speak German, _she thinks to herself. She catches Bridgette waiting for her to follow her up the stairs, "Oh, I'm sorry, Bridgette, Um, nice to meet you", Sage tells Aaralynn and follow Bridgette up the stairs.

The hall way has little streams running along each side, because back in the old days, water is a way of warding off spirits. They stop in front of double doors, "Before, you step inside, please don't have a heart attack, because when Amber saw her room she started to have a seizure and we really can't afford that.", she hints

Great, now she's afraid to enter the room. The doors open and she gaps at it.

**The Big House**

Mr. D sat on his couch near the fire place in the big house; he looks very annoyed by Chiron's altercations. Chiron paces back in forth in frustration,

"I don't get it, first, Sayers, second, Karl, third, Michael, fourth, Bridgette and now Ariadne, all demigods, who have shown up out of nowhere" he orders.

"I think someone is playing deliberately with our heads, a titan, maybe a god, a creature, or worse", Mr. D replies sarcastically.

"No doubt, but, where could've those five children have been; No, satyr has even found their locations yet", Chiron explains.

Mr. D put his hands on the table as if he was drained of energy, "Yes, I think that the older beings are at work here, and Vale-er Ariadne, she's", he stops, completely drained.

"Yes, I know", Chiron replies with a knowing smile.

Mr. D didn't need to reply; he turns to see a man with thousands and thousands of eyes on his body waiting for them,

"Ah, diner must be ready for those brats. Alrighty, we're coming", Mr. D orders.

Argus nods grimly, and walks out the room. Mr. D stares at Chiron, "Alright let's feed the brats", he states

**Three hours ago in "supposed" bliss**

Sage walks around the room, picking up some items and eventually sitting on the window seal coach. She can't tell you how relieved she feels. The room has blue, orange, and purple paint for each wall. The window/balcony faces the sea directly as the scent of it fills the summer air. The vibrant white curtains are decorated with miniatures of Sage's favorite sea animal, sea turtles. She can tell that the furniture was created by White Sea wood, and some juniper mixed within. The floors are a mixture of pearls and pebbles, and when she steps onto it, her feet warmed up instantly. She has a full-sized bed with white and black covers decorated with more miniature sea turtles. They smell of sea mist and the beach, including two huge pillows. On the nightstand is a lamp that is attached to a jar filled with shells, pearls, and sand. Inside the drawers are some books about marine biology, poems, Greek tragedies and mythical creatures. The bathroom has a clean old style shower and marble bathtub. The shower door has little black and white pictures of Audrey Hepburn from her movies. Sage loves her so much she is her favorite actress. On the side of the tub was a mirror decorated with glowing pearls of different colors. The sink is pure white, and the toilet is…..a toilet. She also acknowledged the walk in closet separated in fours. She didn't mind sharing with four girls as long as they were nice and not bringing boyfriends in the room and making out with them or phone sex for that matter. She felt out of place, like a fish out of water. She didn't want to live in luxury, nor did she have the time too. She needs to focus on her duty, what she's suppose to do…what she's forced to do.

Flashback:

Sage was running through the dark woods in North Carolina; she was trying to get away from some monsters on her trail. She just turned twelve years old and was half way through 7th grade. She remembered the unearthly swamp's unusual stench, muddy grass, and murky green water. The webs from the trees constantly hit her face, but she had no time to check for spiders. She could hear the monsters' growls getting louder and she couldn't run anymore. In blind fear she went to the left, only to trip over a rock. She heard a giant crack and tears began rim her eyes from the unbearable pain. She looked up to see the monster, he was extremely pale, a mouth full with too much teeth, and four arms covered in blood. It smiled a cheesy grin, "I'm going to enjoy this", it screeched.

She turned to drag herself towards the open field with the searing pain in her leg. The monster opens his mouth and a swarm of unknown bugs flew at her. She covered her face immediately, but that didn't stop the attack. The bugs were always attached to the host. They had little mouths filled with acid that could melt victim's skin, and when they finally immobilize their victim their master could have their dinner. Sage remembered her screaming and calling for help, but no one was going to help her, not even her father. When the bugs did as much damage as that they could, she began to go numb and she remembered the monster's face and his grin. _This was the end_.

When she was about to be eaten, a ball of gold energy smashed the monster into bits, and his little minions began to explode seconds later. A woman knelt at her side and touched her forehead, "Come child, let's get you out of here", she whispered. She was carried to the hut by the mysterious woman at the edge of the woods.

The woman, Cynthia, was a witch and she already knew Sage's plight. She was told the truth about everything. She found out how her mother really died, who was her real father, and about the Olympians. Cynthia told her that her real father had murdered her mother and the revenge that she seeks is to murder him in return. Sage couldn't do it at first. But she remembered the blood on the walls and her mother's motionless body on the floor of the kitchen. It wasn't long until Sage agreed. The plan was simple track down her father at the camp, find the three items of magic with the curse of lust, wrath, and justice, take the magic to create the weapon, and kill him.

Sage wondered if she'd be up to the task.

**End of Flashback**

Sage left for the cinema theater in the basement to find the items she needed, only to flip out. They had a huge flat LC TV on the wall, and Xbox 360 elite hooked up to it. The couches turn color according to mood, right they were violet. She sat down and turned on the Xbox, and grabbed the controller. The machine beeps three times and a female voice records,

"Name a game, resident", it says

"Halo 2", She replies

"One moment", it says

The screen turns black and the Bungee emblem shows on the screen, and all of a sudden, like magic theme of halo plays and the menu shows up. _Maybe I could play this for a little while, at least to dinnertime_, she thought.

She didn't know how many hours she stood there playing the game, but the night is pitched black, and the plants in my room start to glow simultaneously. Someone knocks on the basement door,

"Wait a minute! Oh, shit" she mutters and pause the game.

The moment the screen turns black, a figure of man reflects on the screen. He looks at her with those freaky looking eyes and his limbs were misplaced. He looked sickly, and inhuman; _"his memory is a dark abyss that no one can remember, just feelings" she remembered Cynthia saying_. She felt empty, as if she has melted away from the world as she stared at him. _Free me_. The figure disappears. She turns around in fear; she was covered in cold sweat, and ran towards the windows to close them. She almost trips opening the door to see Bridgette, "Hey, Sage, dinner time is ready, it's camp tradition the—um, are you okay", she asks curiously.

She nods slowly, and kept turning her head hoping to see that whatever it was, isn't in the basement, "Well, let's head out", she cheerfully orders as she pulled her out my room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, if anyone else is out there, here's the next chapter to the story. Whoever reads it, enjoy.**

Michael walks out his cabin with other children from their cabins to the dining area. The glowing plants light their way and they finally made to the dining pavilion. The dining hall is huge; the Grecian columns frame the pavilion and torches lit the area. Its open space grants a great view for it overlooks sea. Michael sat with the unclaimed table with some friends; he wouldn't dare sit at the table for Cabin 3, not after his claiming. From the corner of his eye, he saw the new girl come in with Bridgette, Aaralynn, and Iren. After everyone is seated, Chiron makes a motion for everyone to become quiet.

"Welcome Children who have arrived to blah-blah-blah, and our old comers," he states sarcastically as he hears some whispers of disapproval. He looks out towards the new girl, Sage as did a few other teens, and Michael starts to hear a few whispers, "who is she, Malcolm", "I think that's the girl, who caused an explosion up in Rhode Island", "Dude, how the heck did she survive", "I don't know. Man". Sage felt her face warm up, but quickly ignored her embarrassment, sadly, Mr. D noticed.

"Alright you reckless worms, you stand up," he shouts

The girl named Sage stood with a slight lean forward, and walked over to the podium where Mr. D was standing. She had to have been twelve or thirteen years old, and about five-three inches tall. She had brownish bronze toned skin. Her chocolate brown hair was in a pom-pom, and two braids hung on the sides of her face. Her eyes were the most shocking; Michael could have sworn that her eyes were dark before, but instead they looked like the color of the sunset, a mixture of brown, orange, warm pink, purple, and gold, but they held bright white flecks. Her nose was littered with freckles, and the little moles marks were located under her eye, under her mouth, and above her eyebrow. Michael had to guess she wasn't American; she had to be born around in Northern Africa, Southern Spain, or possibly Trinidad. He could tell that she was no daughter of Aphrodite, because she wasn't drop dead gorgeous. She was more than just that but which god or goddess could create this radiant black girl standing in front of them. Mr. D smirked at her facial expressions.

"Um, this is April Sun and she got here today. Shockingly, she didn't die because the judges weren't ready for her to go downstairs. Now, everyone say hello and applaud", Mr. D orders with sarcasm.

Sage eyes him up and down, "Humph, that's funny Mr. Awesome McAwesome, you should be a comedian." she mumbles. Mr. D eyes did the fire thing again, but he was took off guard when Karl walked over, stood right next to her, and began to applaud,

"Karl, it was a joke", Michael shouts from his table.

She smirks at Mr. D, and turns to see a flame haired boy smiling and applauding at her. The eyes grabbed her attention, one eye is a blue topaz color and the other is a yellow topaz color. He puts his hand on her shoulder, "Hi! I'm Karl Matthews, and I have to take blue pills for my problems", he informs her as he rips open a bag of skittles, pulls out only red skittles, and eats them.

She stares at him, "Oh how interesting, um, _those are red skittles, not pills_", she whispers in a state of no emotion.

He shakes his head forcefully, "_No, their blue pills_", he whispers back in fear.

Karl looks as though he is going to cry. Michael felt bad for the guy, and Sage decided maybe it is best to lie but.

"_No, Karl, those aren't pills, but they'll make you healthy_", she whispers back thoughtfully.

He grins and gives her a huge hug that could crush a baby's ribs. There are a few snickers but Sage didn't care. Little did Michael know that Sage was going to be his closest friend. Chiron steps in and took the speaker form Mr. D,

"Um by the way, her name is not April Sun, her name is Ariadne Moon", he mentions gravely.

Everyone nods in response but all eyes are on her, and she smiles and just waves at them like it was no deal.

"Nah, call me Sage", she states in a small Spanish accent.

"OMG, she's Hispanic", a girl screams with glee.

"Well, like usual after this is the camp fire tradition, but I must inform you all that tomorrow is the capture the flag game, and we will be careful with the newcomers. Now everyone please eat and be merry", he states

Everyone gets up to fill their plates with different types of food such as hamburgers, prime steak, pizza, and burritos. They call it, Barbeque. Michael grabs a hamburger with lettuce, tomatoes, and red onions, and fries. Sage looks at him as she grabbed a burritos, and taco chips, he tries so hard not to notice her, but turns to look at her, and she smiles, "Um, Michael, Iren where are the drinks", she whispers.

Holy crap, she knew his name already, but before he could explain, Iren looks up and suddenly his face convulses with worry."Oh, I'm sorry, uh close your eyes, imagine a drink and it pops up into your cup like a cherry", he explains.

She stares at them in confusion. He thinks she has a "gutter" moment. Someone touches both their shoulders, they turn to see a girl with long black hair, light toffee skin, and had dark brownish pink eyes, Amber.

"Uh duh, these are magic goblets. It's like a voice command like a cell phone. You say what drink you want and poof it's there, but no martinis, no vodka tonics, Crimson tides, Bloody Julius Caesars or Samuel Adams, sweetheart", she explains as she grabs their shoulders with affection.

Michael felt a little awkward; he still had no idea who this girl is. She was very nice though. Iren started to laugh.

"Red, may I call you Red, this is Corina Makris, but we all call her, Amber and she's a bit of a hard person", Iren introduces her with quotation fingers.

Sayers gulps down his taco, "Basically, she's a bitch in a sense", he explains.

Michael tried so hard not to laugh when he saw Amber's reaction. Sage already knew what that meant, and shakes Amber's hand.

"Sayers, tomorrow, I'm gonna kick your small insignificant flat black ass with the back of my steel fan", Amber threatens.

Sayers just smiles and continues to eat some more of his taco as Bridgette playfully punches him.

"Hello, I'm Sage" she shouts with enthusiasm.

Suddenly a jumbo sized cup of SlushO appears, and it had orange, purple, and red flavors at the top.

"Ooh, what's that," Amber asks, she still had her hand on Michael's shoulder. He still felt very uncomfortable. How old was she? 20…

"A Crimson tide, but soft, and also a Shirley temple, soft, my caretaker makes it all the time for my brother and I, when we go to his house", she replies.

Michael stares at her, Amber looks excites, "Wow, Michael your muscles are very tense", she flirts.

"…okay", Michael replies and stares at Iren, but he was still busy laughing his butt off,

"So, how long have you've been here", Sage asks Michael.

Michael felt pained, but he gained the courage to speak to her.

"I've been here for a year, and I'm the son of Poseidon. Uh, I sit here because I'm on strike", he whispers.

Sage chuckles and looks away, "Sage, um who's your parent", he asks.

Sage looks down and smiles, "I haven't the slightest clue" she replies.

Michael has a feeling in his gut; she looks like she knows exactly who her father is.

Everyone starts to walk over to the pavilion fire, and empty half their foods in the fire. Michael couldn't understand why they were doing that, what has his father done for him.

"Um, Carl, why are they putting their food in that", Sage asks curiously.

Carl keeps pulling out his red skittles and eating them, "They are offering their food to the high people of Mordor, those like Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimili", he explains.

"That's absolutely barbaric, daddy dearest wants my burger", Michael mumble, but notices Carl's comment. "Wait a minute did you just say Aragorn, like Aragorn, Lord of the Rings, Aragorn".

Thunder rolls ahead dramatically, and lightning flashes. Everyone looks up in confusion. Yerik shook his head in realization, "Carl, what did you do?" he demands.

"Shut Up, Captain America. You always think that you control everything", Amber shouts back.

"Where did that come from, Amber", Bridgette asks sarcastically.

Chiron walks or gallops to our table, "Carl, what have I told you about disobeying the gods", he shouts at him. Carl looks scared and was about to crawl under the table,

"Sir, he was just making a joke, and it was me anyway. I questioned why we were giving them our food. Are they even going to answer our prayers, I mean, come on", Michael shouts over the voices of the campers. It got everyone's attention.

The Coach paces in front of him, and kneels so they could see eye to eye, "Michael, I've seen and talked to many heroes, but I've never met one who shows no respect for them in the beginning", he states with the evil glare.

Everyone starts to feel uncomfortable. Sage frowned, there was something about this guy, she didn't like. Sayers had his friend's back

"Sir, with all you respect, this guy would be great all on his own. And if, Michael thinks he should put a detonator in there, that's his opinion" he states.

Everything becomes dead silence. Michael looked stunned, Sayers had his back, he won that round, but as (we) all know teachers don't like being pawned or mauled by the student.

"Boy, I'll set you on fire", the Coach shouts back

"Ooo kinky, you kiss you mother with that mouth", Sage remarks.

"Ariadne, stop it or you'll be dead and gone before the amber alert goes out", he shouts.

"Hit me, I dare you. Touch me and your nightly fornications will be over", she mumbles loud enough for some people to hear.

A whole bunch of steroid-looking kids start snicker, and the popular-looking kids start to whisper at one another. Sayers stood,

"You wanna go right now, let's go", he shouts.

Karl stood up as well, but he made the wrong argument,

"Yeah, you stop treating us like Pedo-candy, you pedophile", he shouts with courage.

Everyone stared at Karl, even some nymphs, Sage's face convulses with mirth, Michael face was red as a tomato, and Sayers keeping it cool attitude, became keeping it "_Oh Shit_" attitude. It were times like these when you felt bad for the victim, the Coach looked so pissed, his eyes were huge, and his goat hairs were standing up.

Mr. D looks well entertained, but quickly becomes bored, "Okay, that's it, Mark, Kale, and Santo, big house, ASAP" he states sarcastically.


	7. Chapter 7

**So on the first two weeks of July, there will be no updates, because I am going France and Spain with my family. I am going to update today, and once next week. I will try to finish editing, Pulling my Weight, next week and update before I leave. But in the meantime, Enjoy.**

At school, Karl is infamous for causing havoc. His old school in Canada melted down because of him, and then he caused a riot at that boarding school in Seattle, Washington. Don't ask how he did it, but apparently people shared disapproval of that "two-faced" teacher (Yes, he had two faces). His adoptive mother would always yell at him.

"KARL, WHAT DID YOU DO NOW", she'd shout in terror.

"Well, you see, mom, I sorta, caused a riot, but we have freedom now", he'd tell her.

She always a smelled like rare spices from China, along with natural hair. He missed her, but Chiron told him that he'd be able see her again in the winter, and that she'd be waiting for him too.

He found himself standing in a living room with an unnecessary fire crackling in the fire place. He looks around the room; it was old, and has a peculiar smell to it. From the corner of his eye, he sees Chiron turns to them, "Children, sit, please", he orders

They sit on the sofa, and stare at him as he transforms into a regular human in a wheelchair. He can sense beings staring at him, and he hates the feeling, "Karl, do you know what you said", he asks.

He looks at the fire, "Yes, sir", he whispers in fear.

"THE COACH, is not a pedophile; he cares a lot about the children here, child", he emphasizes in an intolerable manner. Michael looks at him; he knows he can see him cowering that pisses him off.

"Sir THAT REALLY DOESN'T HELP MUCH, YOU KNOW, he cares about CHILDREN HERE at THIS CAMP", he emphasizes back.

Chiron looks at him, then towards the ceiling of the room as he whispers some stupid incantation. He shakes his head in dismay when thunder rumbled again,

"That doesn't matter," Chiron replies. "You three have to give respect to your teachers, and that same goes to you, Michael", he asks slowly.

Karl starts to look down at his feet, and begins to pull out some skittles,

"Maybe yellow this time", he mumbles.

"You may not understand yet, Michael, but the gods have decided that you are not ready. Now, our camp is built upon respect and heroism", he states.

Michael looks at him in anger, "Yeah, I know, and I'm just another Bellerophon", he grits his teeth in anger.

"That's not what I meant", he says.

"Well, it's their fault that my brother and sister are dead", he shouts.

"Who's", he asks

"The Olympians, we didn't do anything to them", he yells out

Chiron wheels his way towards Michael, "You shouldn't say that about the Olympians, Michael, they are old beings, and they couldn't do anything during WWII. I assure you that the people responsible have been punished", he tries to soothe him, but it didn't work.

"They have nothing to do with WWII; they started WWII. And, I don't want revenge. I don't want the power; I just want to be with my family. Is that so hard to grant" I whisper.

Sayers looks at him, "Hey, man, I know you're in the wrong century and all but look what you got in front of you, friends, a family, and a new home, he states.

**Meanwhile**

Sage peaks into the room to see Chiron speaking with Michael, Sayers, and Karl. She finally finds the guy she is looking for, Mr. D. He sits carelessly at the round table drinking his diet coke and staring at his cards. She breathes a small sigh of relief and walks cautiously to the attic. The dusty wooden stairs creak as Sage walks up them. The air is thin, and the smell of damp wood fills the room. She makes her way towards the small gallery of trinkets from quests. There were pictures of demigods, and all sorts of common tools and weapons. Sage comes across a glass bulb with a card hanging on its side with the words, _Thomas Edison; I knew you'd make me proud._

Sage starts to get irritated; she can't find any items that represent lust, wrath, or justice. There are too many swords, balances, and heart shaped tea cups to sort them out. The moment she turns to call it quits, something falls on the ground. She quickly turns to see what it is and finds an ancient wooden box. Sage walks over to the box and opens in with a paperclip. And behold there it was, the items she is looking for; she felt the power surround the room. She pulls out her cotton gloves and picks up the items one by one. She didn't have the time to check them out, because she heard distant footsteps. She stuffs the items in her purple "fanta" logo bag and puts the box back on the shelf.

**At that Moment**

Karl needs to break the tension, "Well, are we done now", he shouts with a mouth full of skittles.

It automatically stops smelling like rain and ozone. Chiron looks over at the fire, it didn't look so angry. He looks up at the ceiling again, but there was nothing.

Sage quickly closes the attic door and walks back over to the room. She peaks inside to see everyone back where they are and deep conversation. She turns to make her way back to the dining pavilion, only to bump head first into Mr. D's chest. She quickly backs away and looks at him.

"What are you doing here, Ally", Mr. D asks with a frown.

"I'm waiting to speak with Chiron, Sir", Sage replies urgently.

Mr. D looks like he doesn't buy it, but never the less accepts her lie for the fourth time, "Of course", Mr. D states with a grin. "Come on in, then".

Sage is about to decline until- "Perfect, it's the Maury show", Mr. D states behind the three demigods.

They turn to see Mr. D, as he is about to drink Merlot, but he turns it into diet coke. He takes huge sip, and looks over at Sage,

"You want something", he asks with a sly look.

"No, I'm fine", she quickly replies as she sits down

She tries hard not to roll her eyes when she sees a jumbo slush-O appear right next to her, "Oh perfect…er-thanks, Mr. Dre", she replies, as she starts to sip through the straw.

Chiron smiles to himself as looks between Mr. D and Sage, and finally continues his "Don't go hating on the Olympians" speech,

"What I am trying to tell you is that it is important to respect your divine parent", he states

Sage continue to sip her slush-O, and look at the fire as if it were a TV,

"So, you're a centaur, how's life treating you", she asks.

Chiron gives her an annoyed look, and sighed.

"Yes, Sage, I am a centaur and life's been great" he replied

"Cool" she states.

Sayers, Michael, and Karl begin to laugh uncontrollably.

"Well, off with you, head to the camp fire", Chiron orders with importance.

**Nighttime in Greek Island**

A goddess sits on her throne in her flowing sheer red gown. The gown shows a little too much cleavage, so she obviously is trying to get someone's attention. She holds her crystal peacock fan in one hand, and the other hand holds the hand of a mysterious figure. She touches the man's chest, "Sir, I must ask something of you", she says with a hint of romance.

The mysterious figure is cloaked; you can only see his face, nothing more. His hands were covered in burns, and open sores. His voice sounded raspy, and unearthly.

As the man gets on his knees, he groans in pain and kisses her hands, "Of course, my love, anything", he replies with ambition.

"The bastard, Mike or something, anyway, I would like you to send your monsters after him. I want him destroyed, gone, and no trace. I want no tricks, my love", the goddess asks while batting her eye lids.

"My love, would you like me to kill the girl as well; her finding out the truth will be dangerous", he asks

"Oh goodness no, she is merely a device that can destroy her father, and she still has purpose, but get rid of the boy", the woman replies earnestly.

"But—", he is broken off by her pleas.

"Really, my love, he needs to die, if he lives any longer, he'll make me fade. Please, kill him; I cannot wait around as he plans to destroy my son, my only family. Please, my love", she begs him.

The mysterious man bows to her, "Yes, my love, I'll destroy him, anyway you want me to and if the girl goes against you, she will suffer her last breathe", he replies as he strokes her cheek.

The goddess turns the man towards her, and kisses him, "I love you so much", she says.

The man kisses her back with so much passion, "May I", he asks.

She smirks and begins to take the man's cloak off. She finally had her way, Michael was going to die in the most brutal way, she could think off. She allowed the man to have his arms roam over her body, "Wait, until the job is done, you may take me, but for now just touches" she whispers as she kisses him.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as they get out of the Big house, Bridgette, and Aaralynn are waiting for them, "Hallo Michael, we thought Chiron trampled you", Aaralynn shouts at him.

Michael smiles he couldn't help but notice that perfect smile on her face. She was pretty, and smart. He eventually snapped out of his thoughts before he'd start drooling.

"No, we're fine", Michael chuckles back, and slowly walks towards the woods.

They all start to walk into the woods, "Hey you, "new girl" you're leaving so soon. You wanna go to campfire, Amber and Yerik, are holding our seats", Bridgette asks wistfully.

Sage turns to see the demigods staring at her with giant smiles; they were so innocent and kind, like she use to be, and now she may be responsible for the future war that will destroy them all. Did she really want to destroy her father…course she had to, he killed her mother, and the only way of payback was with his life.

"Sure, is it like singing, clubbing, and marsh mellows", Sage asks curiously.

"Nope, it's so much better", Bridgette replies as if she was on ecstasy. Sage thinks if these kids like the campfire than she'll like the campfire. Suddenly a thought comes to Michael's mind.

"Bridgette, what's up with the euphoric attitude, most people here hate the campfire nowadays", he asks wistfully.

"Well, we all got to be hopeful and thankful for what we have", Bridgette replies. "My mom met my dad, while she was working at the Egyptian National museum, and she said it was love at first site with him. I came out a year later, but after I turned 3, he disappeared. My mom was heartbroken, she thought he had been killed, but she then moved on, and married. My whole family saved up money, and sent me on a plane to New York. I've always felt abandoned, but to continue on with life, knowing that they are people out there who love you. That's why I'm euphoric. There is so much life to live and I don't need my dad for that", she explains.

Michael feels himself scowl and look at his feet in small dose of humiliation. It didn't make sense to him. How could someone be that thankful?

Karl looks down at his feet, as Amber shakes her head at Bridgette, "That's good and great Bridge", she says quickly. "Let's end the Hallmark movie and go to the campfire"

"I don't think what you said was a…Hallmark movie", Sage insists, earning a few stares.

Aaralynn chuckles a little, "Not everything ends happily. I'm an orphan, I don't know who my real parents are, but I was adopted by this couple, Lucas, and Marie. They hated me. I only had one person I cared about, Peter. When I turned fourteen, my friend, Peter, decided to take me out clubbing in Berlin. We had lots of fun, until we walked into some club, but this wasn't just any other club. The dancers were very strange cannibal strippers, they lured men into their crib, fed them there last meal, and devoured them. I was able get Peter out of there, but we were chased by those ladies for weeks. Peter and I were found by a satyr, he told us we were demigods. When we arrived in America, the satyr told me that Peter had to go, and he wasn't coming back. I never cried so hard in my life, but he assured me that he was going to be okay. I got back in touch with my parents two years ago, and they want to try to work on our relationship, but what good will that do", she shouts as she became misty eyed.

Bridgette really didn't know what to tell her, so she hugged her, "Come on guys, it's going to get better. You'll see", she states hopefully.

Karl starts to cry, "I MISS MONARCHY", he shouts as falls to the ground, and beats the ground with his fists.

Aaralynn laughs at him, "Why are you crying, Karl", she asks as she brushes his hair.

Sage looks over to Bridgette and Michael, "Um, do I even want to know his story", she whispers.

Michael stares at me mouths the words no, but unfortunately Karl was ready to begin his story, "The story of my life is confidential, but alas where do I begin. I was born Poland, It started when her water burst and there water all over the floor" he says with a smile.

"Oh gods, Karl, just stop, please", Sayers shouts.

They all stare at him with their mouths open, and eyes wide. Karl walks over to a dim light hidden in the trees. Sage hopes it was the campfire, and her bag becomes extremely heavy. Karl took another breathe and opened his skittles again.

"My adopted parents couldn't figure out a name for me, but mom wanted to name me after my father, but alas his name was way too long. So she named me Karl. As soon as she arrived at Heathrow with me; she immediately got back on the plane. She saw a hairy man with five eyes, waiting for her at the entrance. The plane stopped in Poland—"KARL, PLEASE, we're fine, we love your stories, you can tell us another time", Sayers screams as Bridgette's brown face almost turns white with fear.

Karl grins at Sage, "Aw, you ever heard of "Kiki I love you", it's this sweet story about a girl and a guy. Well, that's you and me", he says.

Now it's Sage's turn to look down at her feet, "Ohhhhhh, that's great Karl", she whispers.

"No, I'm serious we should go to Vegas and marry. No, wait screw Vegas let's go to Amsterdam, it's where the prostitutes and druggies live at peace", he shouts.

Sage begins to laugh nervously and tries to scoot away from Karl; there was something wrong with this boy.

"AHAHA, my, my, my, young love. You really need to take care of that nappy hair, Mrs. Caesar, it's so not proper for your Hispanic heritage. You look like you are from some place in—"What, What, you were going to pull Africa out your ass. Oh, please say it. I want to hear you say it, and watch me shove this shoe where the sun don't shine you fake bit—

"WOAH, DUDE, CHILDREN HERE NOT COOL", a camper shouts out.

Sage stares at the girl with long flowing brown hair, and blue eyes. She wore clothing that looked too revealing, and she had a belly button pierced. She took a deep breath, "Don't make pop the trunk or else I'd be waiting for you at eight o' clock"

All the campers laughed and started to point at the girl who got "pawned". Sage sat back down at her seat as soon as the other girl did.

"Who's this kid", Sage whispers to Amber.

"Oh, her that's Quanda and her gang of misfortune. No one can control them and they are evil in Capture the flag", Amber replies. "You are different. First you are an innocent kid and now you are all bad ass".

"I don't know what happened..." Sage trails off to see Mr. D standing in the middle of the circle.

"Alright, kids that's enough let's do this stupid campfire thing", Mr. D says.

Michael sits next to Sayers, and pities Sage as Karl had an arm around her neck. They all were listening as Apollo's kids sang these crazy songs, but Sayers' personal favorite was "Oh Belo Whatever happened",

_He wants to be forgotten on his Pegasus flying so high, don't make it harder, he wants and needs to be free, Belo whatever happened. Oh whoa, the Pegasus wants to be admired. Baby, please, go higher, but no he won't yet Oh whoa…_

When they got back to their cabins Iren, Amber, Bridgette, Karl, Aaralynn, Sage, Sayers, Yerik, and Michael had a miniature sleepover in the Plastic Beach cabin, and talked about their favorite movies and played games. The group walks the others back and said their goodnights. Bridgette, Aaralynn and Sage were up till one in the morning, but the trio had to go to sleep before the crazy winged ladies showed up. Sage slept on her bed in her part of the room. Sage had a good day; she completed her mission, made new friends and got much needed sleep that she hasn't received in weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

10

Michael hates having bad dreams, but this one was the worst dream he ever had. He was in a palace, floating over New York City. It's Olympus, obviously, and a figure standing at the balcony facing the sea. He didn't seem to notice Michael's presence, as he stared out towards the dark ocean,

"_A quest is given, a prophecy has begun. The sea god's chariot is missing; we should have the boy look for it. It is his turn now, he is the key, this Michael", it said grimly._

_Suddenly his face changed into something dark that showed the face of the ocean, and he vanished leaving sea foam and mist. Another man appeared in the dream but he was pure evil, Michael turned to see a giant wave ready to swallow me under the water, where he belonged. He screamed._

"_What comes from the sea, belongs to sea, HA, you are neither", he said._

_It was him, the man who he saw the day the Nazis took his and his brother and sister…_

_His dream changed to an abandoned wooded area,_

_He saw Sage; she kept running as fast she could, _

_No, she couldn't die too by that thing. She starts to scream for Karl, "Karl, Karl, where are you, its' right behind me, we have to move". _

"_Sage, Ahhhhhhh," Karl screams as Michael hears a scratching of twigs and dirt._

_Sage turned around to see that the monster was gone, "Oh no, Karl, Karl, Karl, NO", she begins to shout as run through the woods looking for him._

_Something grabs her leg, and she falls. Michael hears a thumb and turn to see the mutilated body of the park ranger,_

"_Oh my gods", Sage whispers at the sight._

"_Help me", he begs._

_Sage tries to pick him up, but a sharp object bursts out of his chest. Blood splashes all over her face,_

"_Ah, Ahhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhh" she screams in terror._

_The park ranger falls to the ground and the monster plunges his weapon inside the deceased _

_Ranger's foot. He wraps his arm around Sage's neck as Michael hears a dark laugh, _

"_DEMIGOD"._

_She screams as she's dragged to the dark abyss, along with his friend, Karl. _

"_Sage, Karl, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", Michael screamed._

_He turns to see Sayers, "There gone, he took them", he shouted_

Michael wakes up covered in a sheet of sweat, his shirt is damp, and he was shaking. He got up to run to the bathroom; he took off his shirt, and jumped into the shower. Before he could turn on the water, he looked at the marks on his body. The scar on his chest, the tattoo on the inside of his wrist, and the medical marks across his stomach, they all reminded him of that hell. He couldn't let his friends die, he isn't going to have his friends die, and he immediately turns on the water. He didn't hear the bathroom door open,

"MICHAEL", he hears a shout.

Before the person could react, Michael pulls away the shower curtain away. He felt horrible, it was Sage, and she wore a shirt with a cupcake on it, strawberry dotted boxers, and a tan sweater with melancholy pink and brown stripes. Her hair loosely pulled back, so he could see her bright face coated with embarrassment,

"I'm so sorry, oh gods, now I feel stupid, bye Mike", Sage shouts in embarrassment as Michael struggles to put a towel around his hips.

Sage turned around and walks out the bathroom, Michael follows behind her,

"Hey, uh, it's cool, it's my fault, I uh, uh, um sit down on the bed, I'll—I'll get changed", he stuttered.

Michael watches her run out of her cabin and into the darkness, "Aw, damn", he mumbles to himself.

**Later on in the morning**, Michael goes to track down Sage. She didn't show up for breakfast, or the first half of training this morning. Was she that angry at him or did she just leave. She did look a little urgent. And what of his nightmare, his father's chariot is missing, so that's what all the fuss is about. He needs this quest and there is only one person who can understand him.

"A Quest, what are you speaking of Michael", Chiron asks in a bewilderment.

The Big house's main room was lighter than it was yesterday, and Mr. D was nowhere to be seen, but Michael still feels like he is being watched.

"The situation on Olympus is getting graver isn't it", Michael asks urgently. "The chariot disappeared from my father's kingdom and Oceanus is responsible. I think I can find it, but I need a quest and some friends who can help me, but no one I know has that kind of experience. I know Percy does but after what happened last year with the fleece and everything—Sir, please give me this quest".

Chiron sighs in disappointment and shakes his head, "Michael, the situation in Olympus, is being taken care of; you have nothing to worry about. Oceanus is getting weaker", he explains.

"That's out of order, the gods selected me", Michael shouts in aggravation.

"I'm sorry Michael. Perhaps next time, but right now you are not ready", Chiron insists in a serious tone.

"So, there is something going on. The situation isn't being handled, the possibilities are—"Michael, continue your studies", Chiron orders.

Michael stares at Chiron and leaves abruptly in sheer anger. Chiron watches him leave and looks back at the empty fireplace.

Michael walks into the library to track down Aaralynn. He walks into her favorite section only to find it empty. He sighs and grabs a book, only to have all the books fall at once.

"Shit", he mutters as he picks up the books.

"Hey, you, Felicciano", a voice calls out behind him.

Michael turns to see the camp janitor, Bourdain leaning on the bookshelf with an angry look on his face. His face never lines up right. One eye was bigger than the other, he always has saliva dripping out of the side of his mouth, and he was heavy set as well. He wore a plaid shirt, and dark brown pants. He never wore coordinating clothes.

Bourdain use to be a mortal who was clear-sited. The Olympians decided under extreme circumstances to allow him to work in Camp Half Blood, however his new found immortality was let's just say bigot viewed. Bourdain hated demigods and the Olympians; he believed in God and believed that demigods were from Hell. Michael didn't have a problem with it at first, but when he found out that Bourdain hated Jews; he decided to stay out of his way.

"I heard about your misfortune about the whole missile defense thing in your brain", Bourdain coolly states.

"What do you want, Bourdain", Michael grunts.

Bourdain tries not to turn into a wild animal and maintains his cold stature, "If you want to do this quest, there is someone with the necessary survival skills who can help you", he explains.

"Who", he asks with hope.

"The uppity girl at the campfire, you met yesterday", he replies quickly.

"Huh? She can't help me, she's only thirteen", Michael says with doubt.

"Gah, you crazy uppity heroes just don't get it. You think just because you are all children of the gods that you think that a female "half-breed" is just for sexual functions. Apparently, Mrs. Uppity isn't who she says she is, but she is very resourceful. If you have her in this little quest you want to do then you'll find exactly what you're looking for. However word of advice, don't get too close. You are going to get hurt in the end when you find out the truth", Bourdain explains.

"Geez, okay. Don't get all angry, I'll consider it. How do you know about her, any way", Michael states harshly.

Bourdain smirk and then Michael sees it, the same look that he saw last night when, "Bullshit", Michael blurts out.

"What-What, Oh, Ha. You thought that she was my kid. Oh hell no, she smell don't smell like a demigod and I've never lain with a goddess, but I knew something was off when I saw her. She reminds me of a young man who went to the camp eons ago. He was uppity too, and the cold look on his face and rebellious attitude", Bourdain recalls harshly.

"I was about to say, she's too pretty to be your-", Michael immediately stops. "Wait who's her dad then".

"Pssh, I don't know, but I do know that she's a looking glass of another girl", Bourdain explains.

"You are so-never mind", Michael whispers.

The door opens and there they are, Sage and Korrina. They both wear the normal clothes for the camp, an orange tee shirt and jeans. Korrina's hair is in a pony tail, while Sage's hair is in its normal pom-poms. They look him up and down and then stare at Bourdain.

"Oh, crap-er, Hi, Michael-who are you", Sage asks in astonishment.

"Listen here; I'm Bourdain O' Donnell, camp keeper of Camp Half Blood. I keep this place safe for you lazy dumb animals. I am licensed historian and know the history of every creature in this camp. And the half blood humanoids are by far the most dangerous, lazy, and cunning", Bourdain explains.

The three demigods stare at each other and then at him. They can all agree that there is something seriously wrong with this man.

"Okay, Mr. Bourdain. We won't bother you, you don't bother us", Amber says and grabs Sage's arm and makes a run for it.

Before Michael can register the statement of Bourdain, he follows them out as well.

"Hey, where ya'll going, come back little halfblooded cretins", Bourdain screams out.

~….~

The sun was starting to lower and some demigods were on the beach watching people surf as they chat away. It was hot, but the storm clouds around the camp look merciless.

"Racism towards demigods…who knew", Sage says.

The three begin to walk to the theatre, "He's always like that. When I found out that I was the daughter of Aphrodite, he said that I should get on my knees and show him my venereal abilities. I got so pissed; I wanted to beat the shit out of him", Amber explains.

"He's creepy", Michael mumbles as he avoids Sage's bewilderment.

"Well, we better go. Sage and I are going to prank some Ares' kids", Amber insists and grabs Sage's arm to pull her along.

Michael just stares as he watches Amber hall Sage with her to the theatre. He admits that it sucks to be all by himself most of the time, but endures it anyway. He shakes his head and walks back to his cabin.

~….~

**Midnight**

Michael hears a knock at his door and immediately opens it up to see Sage.

"Hello", Sage whispers.

"Hey", Michael greets back.

She stares at his bed; she looks scared and it has nothing to do with the fact that she saw Michael with no clothes on.

"I'm sorry about that, it normally doesn't happen, I swear", he states as looked at her.

She nods slowly and stared at the Minotaur horn on the wall, and then she stared at him, "Michael, something terrible is going happen; I had a horrible dream last night about a creature, and he killed this guy, and then everything went black. Is that normal", she asks.

Michael wishes his brother, Percy, was here; he was better at explaining these things,

"Yeah, it's normal, they show what will happen, and sometimes it comes true", he explains

Sage looks down in fear, "I think that we need to tell Chiron", she recommends

Michael looks at her, "I did, they wouldn't let us do the quest, and so we are screwed", he scoffs. "I do need your help though"

Sage stands up and stares at him, "Look, I know this is my first time at this Camp, and I know that I'm young, naïve, and do stupid stuff like walk in on a boy, but I'm not going to do a quest with you. Me being there will get you killed, understand that", she explains.

"Sage, Bourdain said that you were a-you have special skills. Now, the chariot of the sea, it's missing, actually it's been missing for weeks now. Poseidon is furious", Michael adds.

Michael stares at her, and for some strange reason he feels as though it is his duty to protect her. He remembers what his father says, and makes a large sigh.

"Sage, we need to keep this a secret, but I need you to help me. The last thing we need is panic, and this quest was given to us privately, but whom else to go with me but you. I trust you" he asked

Sage looks at him coldly, "No, you can't trust me. You shouldn't trust me", she whispers and turns to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun shines through the windows of the cabin; the room faces the rising sun. Michael, Sage, Sayers, Karl, Bridgette, Aaralynn, Amber, Okan and Iren sit in their normal seats facing the television. Iren made fresh French toast for everyone, but Karl is the only one eating them. The discussion is sour, and no one did this before, only Percy Jackson and Annabeth  
>Chase but he had some of the gods on his side. Sayers stood.<p>

"Alright, we need one of you to make up a story for our disappearance from camp, and someone to send us annual updates for each monster we bump into. We've got the car, though, I don't think the coach would be pleased with us taking it, but oh well. We need every weapon in the book, even guns, bombs, and poison darts. So who is in this mission aka magical mystery tour", he announces.

Everyone shifts uncomfortably, and tries to avoid eye contact, but the most unlikely person raised their hand.

"I'll go, and I won't go crazy with the skittles. I'm fast and smart, I'm willing to help", Karl shouts.

Sayers looks surprised, "Oh, okay, great so Karl, Me, we need three more, people", he insists.

"Well, if Karl's going then I'll do the damage control. I'm also pretty skilled when it comes to poles", Amber states.

Okan begins to snicker, but stops when he sees Amber standing in front of him, "You got something to say, gutter boy", she presses.

Okan doesn't say anything, but stares at her knowingly, "Yeah, didn't think so", Amber states.

Michael gives her an encouraging smile, "Fine, I'll go, I'm not much of a fighter, but I've got a butterfly knife, and of course these", she states with a light frown on her face as she picked up her Red and blue monogrammed SlushO bag. She pours the contents onto the table. There are all sorts of fire crackers, handmade grenades, and bottles of alcohol with cloth guarding the entrance, dynamite attached to a clock, and bags of explosive elements. Everyone's mouths drop.

"What the hell are you a terrorist", Karl shouts in fear.

Sage scoffs, "No, I'm a pyromaniac, I enjoy making explosives for fun. Now some of these explosives are actually harmful against monsters, so during break today, before capture the flag, I can make some more bombs hazardous to monsters but I'm going to need some celestial bronze or anything that is harmful against a monster", she explains

"I can help you with that. We have all sorts of discarded weapons that demigods don't use anymore. Alright, one more, people", Sayers announces

Michael looks at Sage, he remembers the conversation they had in the morning, and he takes a deep breath,

"Well, I have to keep an eye on you four, and I'm good with the axe, so I'll go", he states.

Aaralynn grins, "Iren and I will give you as much information as needed. Be safe, stay off the beaten path", she encourages.

Bridgette is busy stealing something from Okan's pocket, but Sayers' gave her the warning glare, "Oh, Okan and I can lie to the coach barge; he won't see what's coming until you five get home safely", Bridgette states with enthusiasm.

Sayers grins, "Alright, our meeting is adjourned, the mission will start midnight, Eastern Time, and we are heading to Coney Island, New York to find Glaucus. He's helped Michael in the past", he explains

Okan grabs Bridgette's hand as if he were a viper, "Wait, what about Nereus", he asks in a thick Irish accent.

Michael tries not to laugh, "Well he's in California, and he wouldn't help us at all, trust me", he replies.

Everyone begins to stand and stretch their legs and arms, "Well, let's eat some breakfast, I'm getting sick and tired of Iren's French toast", Okan suggests.

"HEY", Iren shouts from the kitchen.

~….~

The day went off as if nothing happened, Sayers and Michael have to jog up and down the beach with their group, and Karl and Sage have to learn basic battle strategy by Okan. Sage learned how to block with sword, but she proved better with her butterfly knife; she was good very good. Karl was getting a little better, but Okan suggested that he couldn't trust him, even with a stick. Over the lunch period, Sayers and Sage made more bombs and had a total of at least six hundred including the ones in Sage's bag. They put them into some back packs and hid them in the trunk of the car that they were going to steal. Michael took some weapons from the armory while Karl distracted the coach. Bridgette and Okan analyzed the escape route that the five needed to use and Aaralynn and Iren looked up every monster in every book in the library at the camp. By night fall, everyone was ready for the plan; everyone knew what they had to do, and what they were looking for.

At night the capture the flag game begins and with it the unsettled rivalry between Apollo's kids and Ares' kids. Apollo's kids want Athena's cabin, and Hecate's cabin but they got Hephaestus cabin, Hermes cabin, Poseidon's cabin, and two cabins from the Bellophon cabin Amber's cabin and the Plastic Beach. Sadly, Ares cabin got all the rest of the cabins, and that included the Demeter's cabin. Everyone fears Demeter's cabin now because they found out that they can poisonous plants grow into your skin which made you have seizures.

Mr. D stood in front of the podium and looked down at the two teams, "Alright, these are the games, blah blah blah, no maiming and what not, blah blah, and you know the drill, begin", he states.

"Yeah, fight to the death, ya'll bleeding heathens", Bourdain shouts.

Mr. D rolls his eyes and the campers shake their heads in disappointment.

Karl looked at him with a confused look on her face, "What are talking about, Sir", he shouts in confusion.

Mr. D looked at her, "Just find the flag, Kevin"; he replies sarcastically and steps down from the podium.

Everyone gathers towards their teams then the game starts. Everyone runs inside the forest, Michael already starts a fight with an Ares' kid and Karl is running from a daughter of Aphrodite. Sayers has some luck; he goes looking for the flag.

Sage's armor holds her down as she runs through the forest, but thankfully she's in the deepest part of the woods where no one can find her. She stops and hides behind a tree, and tries to take a breather. She pulls out her butterfly knife, and fixes her new sword,

"Huh, there's gutter girl, boys", a voice states.

Sage turns to see Quanda, the girl who made fun of her at the campfire a night before with two stocky Ares' kids and a son of Demeter.

"Shit", she mutters

The four laughed, "Oh, shit indeed, let's get her", the Ares kid shouts in raw rage and tries to grab her.

Sage unfolds her knife with a flip and slashes at his leg and back. She then knees the other kid in groin, and punches the girl hard in the face. She turns toward Demeter's son and grabs her sword and bangs him in the head, and makes a run for it. The other two groaned in pain, but the girl and the Ares' boy chase her through the forest.

"You're so freaking dead", the boy shouts as he runs after her.

Sage starts to dodge some of the arrows being shot at her by them, but is unscratched. Eventually she gets to a fallen tree and crawled under it to hide from her attackers,

"Damn, where'd she go", the boy screams with rage.

"Shhhh, shut it, W-2b", Quanda whispers.

Suddenly Sage is dragged out of her hiding place, "AHHHHHHHHH", she screams, but feels a fist to her face and another in the stomach. She falls to the ground and is continuously kicked in the stomach by the two. Quanda kicks her in her face, blood pours into her mouth, and her right eye began to close up. Sage jumps up and starts swinging. With some unexpected success she knocks out Quanda and pulls out her ice pick from her back pocket.

"Come at me, Bro", she orders with a smirk. "I'll shove this knife up your ass and carve the Sistine Chapel. You don't know what crazy is".

The Ares boy unable to call for back up runs away, but Sage has her own plans of public humiliation. She chases him down and attacks him with unusual strength. Ironically, the boy starts to scream like a little girl.

Michael won the fight between the two children of Athena, he saw his friend, Sayers fighting Okan, but he didn't see Sage. He didn't see the two captains either, his face convulses with realization, and he runs into the darkest part of the forest.

Sayers continued to fight with Okan; he blocked some of the swings with his shield, but got a fist in the arm as well as a gash on his leg.

"Darnn", Sayers groaned in pain.

Okan swung another attack, but Sayers was able to flip his sword sideways and cut his armor deep enough to the skin. He was then able to knock Okan out with a _head to face_ launch that broke his opponent's nose in the process. Okan fell with a huge bang.

"Ouch, sorry, mate", Sayers mutters.

He then turns to look for Karl, but he wasn't in the midst of the game at all. He figured that someone was looking for the opposing blue team's flag, and went off to find Karl.

Sage slams the boy's head hard into the ground. Shortly after kicking Quanda in the face, she limps her way towards the flag and picks it up.

"Hey, girl, get back here", Quanda screams in pain

Sage pulls a mysterious weapon's hook and throws it towards them, the two run away as fast as possible, but are still caught in a dangerous zone of the explosion. Michael runs towards the area where the fallen tree is and finds a pool of blood on the ground. He starts to panic, and then BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

~….~

Everyone in the camp hears the explosion, Michael is knocked off his feet, and Quanda and W-2B are cut up and bruised by the explosion. Sage holds her stomach in pain and saw Michael trembling on the ground in shock.

"Sage, Oh My gods, what happened to you. What was that", he asks her,

"Oh, this. It's these two assholes, and that was a dirty bomb, the elements are harmful, but they'll only knock you out for a couple months", she replies in pain.

Michael gets up and helps Sage to her feet, "I need to get you to the infirmary", he states.

"Some game, huh. The flag", she groans in pain but has her clever smile.

He smiles in helps her walk to the opening of the forest. The moment the two arrived there were some gasps; even the opposing team looked shocked,

"Oh my gods, are you guys okay", Bridgette asks in concern.

Sage whipped the blood from Michael's forehead, "Yeah, we're be okay. Here's the flag", she shouts in excitement.

Sayers laughed "We won, finally", he shouted with pride.

Suddenly everyone gasps and stares at Sayers.

"I know right, let's see if the winning streak survives this time", Michael explains as he tied his shoes.

He looked up just in time to see what everyone was looking at, "You're on fire", Sage states plainly.

Everyone still looks at him in shock and surprise finally Michael tells him, "Sayers, you're the son of Hephaestus.

Sayers looks at his reflection in a puddle to see a fiery red hologram of a hammer floating over his head. He looks up to see Chiron and Mr. D.

"Oh hell no", he mutters.


	11. AN: Thank you

**Dear, Readers,**

The reason why I am writing this author note is because I start college in August, and may not have the time to update this story. So I decided to write out all of the chapters so that way all I can do is update when I have the chance. In the meantime I'm going to update two chapters next month, and then start updating at least once a month when school gets serious. The story itself is I guess doing well, and shockingly no writer's blocks, but a lot of story bunnies though. Thank you guys, for reading my story, and the estimated time that this story will end will probably be next summer. Creepy right, the quest hasn't even started, but stay tuned and thank you for your reviews.

**Responds to Reviews**:

**Huey Freeman**: LOL, thank you. Someone got the joke. My dad wanted me to make a racist immortal character based off of Uncle Ruckus for him. I didn't think anyone would understand the joke, but finally someone did. Thank you for you review ^^

: Yeah, I was struggling a lot in the beginning, because Michael isn't from this time era; he's from the late 1930s and 1940s during WWII. The main focuses of the story are the neglected demigods and they make a name for themselves other than just being the unclaimed. Thank you for you review and don't worry everything will unravel.

**Benny Jude Road**: Karl is one my favorite character creations along with Amber, Bridgette, Sayers, and Naddie from my other story. Michael is the "deepest" and strongest character and Mr. D's just crazy. Thank you for all of your reviews.

**ConfirmedBachelor**: Hopefully, I'm getting better with the sensory details and grammatical errors. Thank you for your help and your review.

**Sincerely, Morigal2**


	12. Chapter 12

Sayers didn't feel all that special, he's been at this camp for two years, and now he's getting claimed. He wasn't angry that his father wasn't there for him; he had his step-father, Austin Sayers, his mom, Danielle Sayers and his half-sister, Lily. He simply didn't care at all what Hephaestus did, and he really wasn't all that fond of staying in his new cabin anyway. He turns to see Michael and Sage; they both give him the hesitant thumbs up. Sage walks over and gives him a playful punch at the shoulder.

"You alright, bro", she asks with sympathy.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Speaking of alright, is Karl okay, matter of fact, where is Karl", he asks.

At that moment, Karl comes out of the forest; he is covered in pink feather scarves, and is wearing fake pearl beads. His ginger hair is in an attempt of pig tails, but his face is the worse. Bright white foundation covers his face, along with bright pink blush, light blue eye shadow, fake eye lashes and purple lipstick with gloss. He shook violently and extended his hands to three demigods.

"Help me", he squeaks out.

"What the hell, man", Sayers shouts in anger. "We told you run like hell, and don't stop".

Michael shakes his head and tries to cover his mouth to hide his laughter.

"Ariadne, you're a girl, help me get this- - off my face! Get whatever you need", Karl cries out as he grabs Sage's shoulders.

Sage is laughing so hard she begins to cry, and Karl ran away in terror to gods know where. Michael thinks Sage sounds like villain off of Star Trek, and starts to clap dramatically. Sayers shakes his head in denial, and watches Karl scream out for someone to help him.

Sage is still laughing uncontrollably, "I'll take care of this, Karl. We just need some of that makeup remover stuff", she shouts breathlessly as she grabs his hand and takes him towards his cabin.

Michael and Sayers watch as Sage takes Karl towards her cabin. The two finally turn to head to their cabins. The sky is dark, the stars, and the crescent moon shines in the sky. The rest of the campers are getting ready for bed, but the two demigods were getting their supplies for their quest. While the two were carrying the food, clothing, and weapons, Michael stared at his friend who was silent for at least an hour.

"Hey, Sayers, are you sure you're okay", Michael asks with concern.

"Yeah, I guess", Sayers replies slowly, but changes his mind immediately. "Actually, no, I'm not. My mom hates his guts, he left supposedly, right after the "dessert", and she found out she was pregnant with me. I just don't understand why he would claim me now, what good will that do. The gods swore on the river of sticks that they would claim us by the time we reach thirteen. Mike, I'm fifteen years old, and I was perfectly find where I was. It's like…I feel…I feel sick to my stomach".

"I understand, mortals are the gods' toys and—never mind I understand", Michael replies.

"Michael, have you ever thought that we are here for a greater purpose or are we just the aftermath of a one night stand", Sayers asks.

"I don't know, Sayers. I never really thought about it as much", he replies.

"I did, and now I see that everything's just...gone", Sayers states.

The two start to load the items into the Coach's forest green Ford traveler, and the food was put into the cooler. Sayers got into the front of the car and put in the Google maps system into the laptop. After they closed the car doors, they head back to their cabins to change and get ready.

After cleaning up Karl, Sage is busy putting on her clothing; she had borrowed Amber's stylistic cargo pants, and her tan shirt with red stripes with a cream sweater. She grabs her bag for the quest and checked for her explosives, weapons, armory, and personal hygienic. They finally step out the bathroom to find Karl, rocking back forth, eating his red skittles.

"Don't worry, Karl, the feathers are all gone, you go and get changed. I'll get your stuff from your cabin", she insists.

"Yeah-Yeah, uh get the skittles, b-boots, and the red Eddie Bauer bag. Everything is in there", Karl stuttered.

"Sure thing, Karl", Sage replies as she steps out the room to leave.

Sage walks over the next cabin, and opened the door to find it empty. She didn't realize that Karl is by himself every Friday night. She walks over to his room and she immediately stumbles over what she felt to be a pair of shoes. She turns on the light to reveal a whole model of a city, San Antonio to be exact. She realizes she tripped over one of the sky scrapers. She steps over some buildings and gets to his closet. She struggles to open it. CLANK, she falls on the ground covered in clothing. She crawls out of the bundle of clothes and climbs over to the closet. She pulls out the red bag, and grabs his boots. She then steps over some more buildings, and finds her way to his drawer. She pulls it open, grabs the box of skittles, and places it in the bag. She lifts the bundle of clothes, puts them back in the closet, and finally exits the room.

While Sage shuts the cabin door, she hears a rustle of wind, and turns to see Bourdain standing with his arms folded.

"Ah! Don't do that! What are you, Jack the Ripper in another life", she shouts in surprise.

"Humph, Jack the Ripper was Apollo's kid", Bourdain insists. "He had a thing for surgery and he tested it on those poor mortals in White Chapel".

"Okay…I guess I better get going", she replies fluently.

"HA! That's a good one, Looking glass", Bourdain scoffs with sarcasm. "I already know what you five are planning to do, but I'm asking about you".

"Well for a man who has a lot of hatred for demigods, I'm shocked you figured out our scheme. How'd you know? Did a little bird tell you", she asks with wit.

He looks pretty creepy in the moonlight. Sage knows that the smart thing was to surrender, apologize, and honor his wishes, but her main problem was constant wit along with cunning, pride, humor and possible sarcasm.

"It's times like these when I really hate dealing with you half-breed violations of nature", he mutters in annoyance. "Listen, looking glass, that glorious mouth of yours will get you trouble, here".

"Pssh, you mean like "Here's Johnny" trouble or "Squeal like a pig trouble" trouble", Sage replies with a sly smile.

Bourdain's eyes begin to twitch. He was about to say something; probably a historic fact about demigods being evil or maybe a crazy incantation like a priest. Sage looks down at her feet, determined not to start trouble.

"Oh fine. I'm a girl that used to be in a school for Juveniles and after a monster attack I escaped", she replies with a grin.

"You aren't a girl. You are a mirror of a real girl living somewhere in the world. You think you are an individual, but you aren't. Speaking of that; what about that name of yours, Ariadne Moon? It is a code name. Someone created you and is using you for revenge against the gods" he explains harshly.

Sage looks at him in confusion and covers her mouth, "he must be crazy", she thought to herself.

"Hey, I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Ariadne Moon, and I am an individual. I'm not a robot or a mirror or whatever it is. I'm not a genetic creation. I am a human being", she explains rather quickly.

"That's what your creator wants you to think", he replies slowly.

Sage immediately turns and walks away, but Bourdain grabs his arm, "The woman you're working for wants you dead, you know that right", he states.

"Ow, let go", Sage shouts as Bourdain's grip tightens.

"Look, I don't know whether you're being too smart or too stupid, but working with her is a bad idea", Bourdain insists.

"What? LET GO, DUDE", Sage shouts. YOU'RE HURTING ME! WHY WOULD YOU CARE ANYWAY"

"If you quit now you'll merge with the real you, your other half, and this nightmare you are in will cease", he explains slowly.

Sage's eyes begin to water, "SCREW YOU, YOU DON'T KNOW MY-", she stops as if her worst fears are realized.

She thought about her earliest memory and it was arriving in that school. She thinks of her real name, and she realizes that she never really had a last name. She tries to remember the death of her mother, and she can't even explain what had happened to her. She tries to think of why she was angry at her father and who he was, but nothing. No childhood memories, just thoughts in feelings of…her real self.

Bourdain stares at her with an emotionless face, "Don't you cry now, artificial intelligence. When you embrace yourself and forgive then everything will go back to normal", he explains.

She feels tears streaming down her face and looks at ground in terror. She then looks up to see Bourdain walking away.

"SAGE", Karl shouts

"I'm coming", she shouts back trying to hide her squeal.

Michael sits in his bedroom wearing his old sweater and pants as he stares at the alarm clock. He really didn't know what else to do, and he wasn't going to Iris message Percy, because he didn't want to be a peeping tom. He hears a knock on his door and gets up to answer it. He quickly pulls the lever to see Aaralynn with a box in her hands, wearing a white night gown and a red cardigan. Michael feels his cheeks turn red and his heart beat in an irregular speed. She cocks her head to side with a small sigh.

"Hey, Aaralynn, um come on—er come inside", he stumbles out.

She gives him her perfect smile and walks by him into his cabin. She sits on his bed and hands him a box.

"Here, I thought you might need it for the quest", she states with a smile.

Michael takes it and opens it to find her watch. It was silver with a delicate white gold vine wrapped around it with the clock's moonstone face.

"It's a tracker. If you get separated from your friends it'll help you find them", she explains.

"Thank you, Aaralynn", Michael whispers as he stares into her amethyst eyes.

She smiles as she touches the side of his face, "You're cute when you blush", she whispers back. "I—just want you to be safe, because we don't really know how bad you feel without the experience and I'm here as a friend".

Michael slowly nods and places his hand on her hand. He sees her eyes flash with desire. He leans in as Aaralynn begins to lean in too. This is going to be his first kiss with the girl he's had a crush on for so long. _Thank you, Aphrodite_, he thinks to himself. Michael's heart is pulsing, and that beautiful moment when his lips graze her pink ones. Aphrodite on the other hand has other plans. BANG!

"Michael, let's go!" Amber shouts. "Operation has started".

Michael, Sayers, Karl, Amber and Sage "creep" into the camp garage. Amber breaks the jars filled with screws all over the floor. She finally finds the keys, and tosses them over to Sayers. The five get in the car swiftly, they drive slowly out the garage and make a right over to the entrance. As they drive closer to the entrance, they hear an awful shriek.

"What, my car, what the…Get back here you whippersnappers or I'll throw you to the harpies", the Coach screams.

The Coach is wearing blue pajamas imprinted with clouds, and stockings were wrapped around his head. Till then Michael had no idea that the coach had a perm. He begins to run towards them with a baseball bat, already swinging.

"Uh, I think we should go a little faster, he's half goat remember", Michael yells out.

Sayers pushes the gas pedal and speeds through the entrance. Karl wines down the window and waves goodbye to the coach.

"Bye, Coach, we'll see you soon", he shouts.

Amber gives the middle finger and they drive away to New York City. Everyone was laughing, but Sage is the only one who looks morbid. Michael had to consult an old friend, Glaucus.


	13. Chapter 13

After driving on that lonely road, the car had already merged over to the highway, and was heading over to the tunnel. Karl and Michael were already out cold, only Sayers, Amber, and Sage were wide awake. Sayers pulls into the toll; the man motioned for him to wine down the window. The guy was young looking, his hair was dark brown, and his hazel eyes looked tired.

"Money, please", he yawns.

Sage pulled out three dollars and gave it to Sayers. He handed it to the young man,

"Thank you, and get home safely", the man yawns out.

"Mmhmm, I'd love to take home", Amber mutters

"Okay, thank you", Sayers states.

Sayers drives into the tunnel, as Sage pulls out the black laptop,

"According to the map, all you need to do is turn right, and drive towards the Coney Island area. Michael said Glaucus should be there", she insists.

After forty-five minutes of thankfully no traffic, the pulled in front of Coney Island. They pulled into the driveway, facing the ocean. Sayers beeps the car, and Michael jumps,

"Wuh, what is it, where are we", he asks in confusion.

"The beach, Mike", Amber scoffs. "Geez, you're the one who told us to go here".

"Its fine, Michael", Sage whispers and grabs her bag of bombs as steps out the car.

Michael climbs out of the car, along with Karl. Sayers stands alone while Amber stands next to Sage, and they stare at Michael then at the Empire State building.

"The lights aren't on…eerie", Sayers explains.

Sage nods and suddenly scrunches up her face, "Yeah. I smell fish, like a gods awful stench of fish", she states.

The four turn to see an old man staring at the ocean with a cigar in his mouth.

"Glaucus", Michael whispers, and begins to walk over.

His companions begin to follow.

Michael stands behind Glaucus, the man turned, he wore ratty old suit that smelled like dead fish, seaweed, and what made it worse was the crab that crawled into his shirt. His hair was pure grey, and his skin was blotchy with red and an olive tone. He turns smiling and his greasy teeth begin to show.

"Your friend there doesn't like my smell, I see", Glaucus chuckles as he sees Karl struggle to shut his nose.

"Sayers the son of Hephaestus, great honor, and you", he points them all out. "You are pretty, Korrina, you remind me of a woman long ago".

"And you, Sage. I'm curious to see how your destiny plays out, as is everyone I'm sure", Glaucus adds.

Sage simply shrugs and turns away, giving Michael a look saying "_finish the drop, huh_".

Glaucus sits down on the bench and motions over to Michael to next to him. Michael figured he should do what he says. He sits right next to him and watches his friends find places to rest at, while he talks.

"So, you want to know the exact location of the chariot. It's a pickle no doubt about it", Glaucus insists. "What do you know so far"?

"Well, we know that Oceanus stole the chariot and wants to bring out a war", Michael replies.

"Is that what you all think", he gushes out water as he speaks.

Everyone looks at one another and nods except for one person.

"I think it's a conspiracy, it's not the first time power wishes to cancel something out, but that's what I think", Sage replies.

Glaucus smiles revealing rotting teeth and stares at Empire State Building. He then looks at Michael, "The truth is haunting, Michael. Sometimes the weak wish to rise after being used for so long", he states.

"Take me for example. I'm much like you, you see, demigods destroyed me, and they deserve to be punished. Your father deserves to be punished for leaving your family alone during the war, and you deserve revenge. We all deserve revenge. Everybody owes, everybody pays. Isn't that right, Sage", he inquires.

Sage's face hardened, "It's a chain reaction, we die, you die, and everybody dies. I totally get you, but where is the chariot", she asks.

Glaucus smiles, "You are all clever, but you will all die before you find out the truth", he growls.

The ground begins to shake violently as the water begins to ruble violently. The clouds grow dark and the beach side becomes foggy. Everyone stares at Glaucus. He simply raises his hands and a monster begins to rise from the water. Its shell is vile mustard green and its claws were sharp. As it rises the boardwalk begins to tear apart. Michael grabs Karl and the others as they quickly run to dry land. Glaucus laugh is dark, no longer shriveled and dry.

"My friends; meet Karkinos. DESTROY THEM", he orders as he points at them.

The five demigods run towards the Coney Island amusement park, hoping to find an area to hide. There is no time to scream, only to run like hell.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT", Amber screams in terror.

"AN ALC", Michael screams back.

"WHAT", Karl yells in terror.

"ABNORMALLY LARGE CRAB, JUST GO", Sage shouts.

They all make it to the park entrance and make their way to the wooden roller coaster. Amber pulls out her bows and arrows and launches them at the giant crab. The arrows can't penetrate it and the crab begins to swat them away like flies. Sage hides behind a game kiosk and pulls out a geometric cube from her bag along with her ice pick. She waits for the right time, but before she can get him. The crab crawls on its legs, and destroys every single kiosk in its wake. It makes its way to Sage's kiosk shoots water at it, practically destroying it.

"SAGE", Michael screams.

"Michael, go, we need to go", Sayers shouts urgently.

The two enter the roller coaster, and then a plan hits Sayers, "Michael, are you afraid of heights, roller coasters, or death wishes", he asks.

"NO", Michael screams.

Sayers smiles and stares at the roller coaster. Michael's face hardens, but gets inside of the ride anyway.

Amber and Karl walk to the older section of the park. She looks at him, and sees that he is hyperventilating. She keeps a look out until she sees a rollercoaster go up the track. She looks closer to see Michael, holding an ax, and screaming.

"COME ON, MR. CRABS. YEAH, I TASTE GOOD, FREE MEAT, BOY. COME ON GET THE MEAT", he screams.

"The hell", Amber scoffs with bewilderment

For the first time Michael realizes the things demigods do for their parents, "dad, you better pay for my tuition", he thought. The drop is the most unsettling, but he holds the ax high. He turns to see the Crab flying at him with giant bug eyes. Michael swings and jumps from the cart and lands on the next cart. The Crab misses the tracks completely and lands in the dirt. If a crab could scream…it screamed. Michael looks at the green gunk on his ax, and smiles with pride. The crab hops back up and runs at Michael. Michael knew it was over; he saw its attack stance. Oh, the irony, he was going to die dumb and horribly; Chiron would compare him to anything wrong his students would do. Hey don't do that you'll end up like Michael…No, don't use that ax that way you'll end up like Michael…Hey, you ever hear about Michael, he squealed like a pig.

Suddenly there is a bright light, and a giant explosion. The crab bounces in parts, slamming into the sea and all over New York City. Everyone stares at the figure standing there with a smug look on her face. She is holding an ice pick in her hand, along with a rocket launcher,

"I hope your sushi's freaking worth it, huh", Sage shouts as slams on her chest staring at the sky.

The sky didn't rumble, instead the clouds roll away and show the night sky again.


End file.
